


Iced Coffee

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a coffee shop and Harry likes iced coffee. A lucky start for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's Bring Back The Porn challenge community and "cold beverage" square for DW's cottoncandy_bingo.

Draco was mopping the counter up when the door opened and the bell above it chimed. He straightened and blinked. Harry Potter offered a shy smile.

"Hello," he said. He looked at the board above Draco's head, on the back wall, and frowned. "Nothing iced?"

Draco shook himself out of his stupor and raised an eyebrow. "Iced?"

Potter shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I did some case work for an international thing in America--for their Auror department. I took a liking to iced coffees."

"Iced coffee?" Draco repeated. Why on earth would anyone drink that? Still, Draco prided himself on providing exactly what people were looking for--it was how he managed to keep his coffee shop open despite his tarnished reputation. "I suppose I could whip something up. It may not be what you're looking for, but I will certainly try."

Potter beamed. "Thank you. One sugar and one milk."

Draco nodded and turned around to pour the coffee. One sugar, one milk, and then one cooling charm. He set it on a saucer and put it on the counter. "There we are. Should do it."

Potter dipped his head and took the cup. He sipped the liquid, once and then twice. Finally, he nodded. "Brilliant. I knew Hermione wouldn't steer me wrong. How much?"

"Two galleons," Draco said. He punched the number into the till and took the money when it was handed over. "Hermione?"

"Hm?" Potter was sipping his drink, not looking as though he would be moving from the spot. "Oh, when I mentioned how much I wanted an iced coffee, she suggested I stop over here. Said if anyone could make me one near the Ministry, it would be you."

"Why not try a Muggle shop?" Draco asked.

"I did," Potter said. "A few offered it, but it usually came with these weird syrups or toppings or names. In one shop, I asked the girl for an iced coffee, medium, one sugar and one milk, and she had to ask someone else what I was looking for."

"How is that complicated to understand?" Draco asked.

Potter shrugged. "Dunno. Muggles like to give their drinks funny names."

Draco shook his head. "Will that be all Potter?" When Potter nodded with a smile, Draco sighed and raised his eyebrows. Potter frowned. Draco sighed. "Well? Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take a seat?"

Potter studied Draco and his eyes darkened. Not dangerously, but almost...playfully. Draco scolded himself when it made his cock tap at his pants. He'd always had a thing for men like Potter and that look in his eyes was certainly looking like it could become an invitation.

"I suppose I can sit if standing is offending you," Potter said slowly. He smirked and sat at the table nearest the counter. He winked and sat back. Draco flushed and resolutely turned back to cleaning the front of the shop.

~~~

Three weeks later, Harry popped in at three, his usual time. As always, the shop was slow. Draco let out a breath and told his body to behave. Not that it helped--the time Harry spent in the shop during the slow time meant they'd gotten rather close. It had been only small talk at first--Harry asking about the shop and how long Draco had been open. Then Draco had asked about Harry's time in America and if it involved any kind of culture shock. From there, it had been a fast formed friendship. And for Draco, a fast formed crush that was developing into something more.

"Hey," Draco called. He quickly put together an iced coffee--he'd been an expert and it was now a regular item on the board. It was one of the less popular drinks, but it sold well enough.

Harry put down the galleons for it. "How's the shop?"

"Good, good," Draco said. "And the Ministry?"

Harry shrugged. "The same." He took his usual seat and Draco, now accustomed to it, continued his daily routine of cleaning up. They chatted as the time went by. Too soon, Harry was finishing his drink. 

"So, tomorrow?" Draco asked. He refused to think about the kernal of unease he felt in his stomach. This half hour with Harry never lasted long enough.

Harry rubbed his hands on his trousers. "Actually, I..." He took a deep breath and smiled nervously. "What about tonight?"

Draco frowned. "Tonight? I close at four thirty, Harry."

Harry groaned and scubbed his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean--I meant a date. Us. At seven? I can meet you here or pick you up or anything really. So long as we...go out."

"Oh."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "You don't want to?"

Draco smiled. "I'd loved to."

Harry chuckled. "Good. Great. So--"

"I'll meet you here. At seven."

"Here at seven. All right." Harry nodded, grinning widely, and started leaving.

Draco sighed and shook his head, fondly. "Harry?" Harry stopped and turned, face completely filled with nothing but happiness. He probably looked ridiculous, but Draco only thought it was adorable. He opened his hands, palm out. "What do I wear?"

Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I hadn't quite thought about that part."

"How about that Italian place down the road? They do a great lasagne."

"Sure. Italian then. Muggle wear."

"Muggle wear." Draco waved his hand. "Get out of here. Don't you have an amazing case to crack?"

~~~

The door slammed open, likely waking his neighbors, but Harry didn't seem to care. He was more interested in opening Draco's shirt, muttering and cursing about buttons and impossible clothing. Draco laughed into his mouth and kicked the door shut. He pushed Harry away and winked. Toeing off his shoes, he unbuttoned the shirt. Harry watched with hungry eyes.

Dinner had gone wonderfully, their friendly small talk from the shop easing into getting-to-know-you kind of chat. It had been a little awkward at first--they were entering new territory, after all, but it had soon smoothed out. Draco had been on edge most of the evening. Harry was fit and he had starred in a few of Draco's fantasies since he'd first reentered his life, but the prospect of dating Harry had ramped up Draco's lust. What's more is that Harry apparently liked to play a daring footsie game and had played with Draco's feet and legs all through dinner. His darkened eyes had told Draco it had been on purpose.

"You, Mr. Potter, have been playing a dangerous game," Draco said.

Harry smirked. "Have I?"

In addition, Harry had been rather handsy on the walk to his flat. Draco was fit to explode from frustration. "You have and you know it."

Harry tilted his head. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Draco opened the button on his trousers and Harry's eyes zeroed in. Draco rolled his shoulders. "Payback." He pointed to a kitchen chair. "Sit and don't move."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but did so. Draco went around the room, turning on lamps and closing the curtains. Harry watched. "Not sure if I like you being this comfortable in my home." He watched another moment before speaking again. "But it's good."

"Yeah?" Draco asked. He stopped in the middle of the room and settled his weight firmly on his feet.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He licked his lips and settled more on the chair. "So, payback?"

"Payback," Draco said. "If you move, I will not hesitate to tie you down."

"And what if I want you to?"

"It can be arranged."

Harry's face moved with several emotions and his cock visibly hardened. Finally, though, he said, "Maybe another time."

"Mm, another time," Draco moaned. "That sounds perfect."

"Good. I want a lot more times."

Draco's heart flip flopped at the implications and a rush of relief flooded him. He had never been one to flit around, going from guy to guy. He liked the stability of relationships and he had definitely warmed to the idea of a relationship with Harry. It was very good that Harry wanted a relationship of some sort, too. But that was for later. Draco could see that his audience was getting restless.

"You've been teasing me all night," Draco said. "Now it's my turn."

Harry's breath caught and Draco smirked. He licked a finger and rubbed a nipple. He bit his lip to catch the moan that almost spilled out of him and instead trailed his hand down his stomach to his trousers. Harry watched his hand eagerly. Draco idly rubbed his other nipple as he slowly opened his zip. He cupped the head of his cock and let out a breath. His pants were wet, providing just enough friction as he rocked his hips forward. This time he did moan, stomach tightening as his nerves began to lit up with proper, relieving pleasure.

"Draco," Harry groaned.

Draco's eyes snapped open and then narrowed. He stopped all movement. "Don't touch yourself."

Harry swore under his breath and stopped opening his pants. He gripped the edge of the chair. "Not fair."

Draco raised a cool eyebrow and pulled down his pants enough to free his cock from the confines. "Not fair, Mr. Potter, was rubbing my leg all through dinner." He started stroking himself and his other hand rubbed his chest and stomach, touching several spots that made his cock spill more. "Not fair, Mr. Potter, was pulling me close by the small of my back--which is very sensitive--in the tube and pushing your knee between my legs when we were riding the tube."

Harry's breath sped up and his hands turned white on the chair. Draco's spine began tingling with the oncoming rush of an orgasm. "Totally fair," Harry moaned.

"How?" Draco breathed. His hand was moving faster, his cock wanting more and harder.

"I was going to give you a blow job at the door," Harry said.

That did it. The image of Harry on his knees, looking up, Draco's cock in his mouth--Draco's groaned as he came, seed spilling over his fingers. When he opened his eyes and could see clearly, Harry's face and eyes were full of want and need and hunger. He crooked his finger and Draco hustled out of his clothes as he crossed the room. Harry cupped his arse as he sat and he tilted his face so they could kiss. It wasn't a soft kiss--this was filled with strength and force. Draco's cock feebly stirred against Harry's still clothed one.

"Can you?" Harry asked between kisses. "Again?"

Draco wanted to find out. "Lube?"

Harry whispered a summoning spell and he caught it deftly. He opened Draco slowly, but with skill, playing with the nerves around his hole and with his prostate. In no time, Draco was hard and wanting nothing else but Harry's cock in his arse. 

"Hurry," Draco urged.

Harry kissed him as he lifted his hips enough to get his pants down. He held his cock upright so Draco's hole closed around it as Draco sat. They both moaned when he was fully seated. 

"Been wanting to do that for weeks," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco chuckled and turned his head to bite Harry's neck. Harry barred his throat and Draco eagerly sucked the skin as he lifted his hips up and then down. Harry wrapped his arms tight around Draco, his own pelvic rocking up and down, meeting Draco's down strokes. Sweat poured off them both, the taste mingling on their skin. They kept trying to meet in a kiss, but instead, bit lips and cheeks. It was dirty and filthy and everything Draco had been fantasising about.

Harry swore again under his breath and he moved one hand to the small of Draco's back. The pull of skin on skin was like fire to Draco's nerves and he yelled as his orgasm ripped through him, a wave of pleasure so strong he was nearly pulled under. He distantly heard Harry coming himself, felt him tense up and arms tighten like steel around his back.

Harry weakly brushed back strands of hair from Draco's face. "Brilliant."

Draco huffed and rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

~~~

Later, after another round and a shower and then shared blow jobs on Harry's amazing bed, they were curled up, face to face. Draco was fighting sleep, but he really wanted to savor just another moment before drifting off.

"Can we do that again?" Harry asked softly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I won't be able to do anything productive for at least eight hours. Give a wizard his rest, Harry."

Harry sighed and kissed Draco's nose. "I meant another date."

Draco smiled. "I know." He pulled Harry even closer. "And yes, of course we can."

As they started falling asleep, Harry asked, "Does that mean free iced coffees?"

"Addict," Draco whispered fondly.

"For you."

Draco pushed at Harry's shoulder. "That was ridiculous."

"But brilliant."

"Not."

"Was."

"Just shut up, Harry."

Harry fell asleep with a smile and Draco sighed. He cupped Harry's cheek. "More than free iced coffees, yeah." Harry hummed, as if he could hear Draco, and Draco smiled himself. His body full of warm emotion, he surrendered to sleep.


End file.
